Souvenirs de l'Olympe
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Vignette n 2 : Athéna et Hermès.
1. La langueur de Prométhée

**Prompt :** Prométhée + bague, pour Annaoz

**Genre :** hésiodo-homérique

**Personnages :** Prométhée, Athéna, Zeus

**Nombre de mots : **531

**Remarques :** j'en profite pour inventer l'origine de l'anneau de Gygès, la fameuse bague qui rend invisible qui la porte (cf. Platon, la _République_), surtout que je ne savais pas du tout comment caser une bague dans l'histoire de Prométhée ;) D'où l'intervention d'Athéna (avec qui il était très pote) et le côté un peu décousu du truc (plus deux drabbles à la suite qu'un seul).

En tout cas je ne savais pas qu'Athéna était versée en astrologie, j'en ai appris des choses (c'est donc comme ça qu'elle a eu l'idée de… mais je m'égare lol)

**Sinon :** « Le fils de Japet » : Prométhée. « La déesse aux yeux pers » : Athéna

o

o

o

Depuis combien de jours s'affaire-t-il autour de ses statues de boue, le titanide ? Cachée derrière les feuillages, il ignore qu'elle l'observe en souriant, la jeune déesse aux yeux pers, et les cliquetis que fait son armure, il les confond avec le bruissement des feuilles. Accablé par ses échecs, il en vient enfin à tomber à genoux. Comme un jonc qui a ployé sous l'averse, Prométhée a ployé sous la tristesse, et sa longue chevelure tombe devant son visage assombri. Athéna en est frappée. Ce visage, on dirait une terre âpre et aride, mais belle, apaisée par une pluie trop longtemps retenue par le ciel. Prenant garde de ne pas faire craquer de branches avec ses sandales, la déesse touchée s'avance en silence, lumineuse. Elle pose sa main sur son dos. Le fils de Japet sursaute, brusquement tiré de l'amer plaisir des larmes.

« Je t'ai appris tant de choses Prométhée. Tu n'ignores plus rien de l'astronomie et de la médecine grâce à mon enseignement. Et pourtant tu échoues toujours à insuffler la vie à ces statues d'argile. À te voir, on ne te devinerait guère titanide. Tu sembles si seul, et perplexe… Que tu aies modelé ces statues, je le comprends – je revois mon frère, le divin Héphaïstos, riant au milieu de sa forge. Mais pourquoi erres-tu ainsi autour de tes créations muettes, en leur réclamant ce qu'elles ne peuvent te donner ? On dirait un père devant son enfant mort-né, alors que ces statues ont pourtant atteint toute la perfection de leur être. »

« Je ne sais, Athéna. Peut-être que ces hommes devaient naître de mon esprit, comme toi de la douleur de Zeus ? Que j'en attendais des formes aussi vivantes que mes tristes pensées. »

« Elles frémissent pourtant déjà sous tes mains anxieuses… Ne les sens-tu pas, toi, ami fidèle au regard fiévreux ? Il manque juste à leur vie les vertèbres – des vertèbres que moi, Athéna, je vais leur donner. »

À ces mots la fille de Métis tend sa lance d'or ; elle les touche en haut de la nuque, là où l'âme s'unit au corps, et donne aux créatures d'argile l'Esprit qui manquait à leur âme.

o

Zeus ignorait l'implication de sa fille dans la création des hommes. Il ignorait de même l'amour qui avait cru dans le cœur du fils de Japet pour la jeune fille aux yeux brillants et au cœur riche, aussi forte et intelligente qu'un homme. Il serait entré dans une colère qu'on n'avait pas connue depuis la guerre de dix ans s'il avait su que le titanide, lors d'une de leurs leçons sur les étoiles, avait passé une bague aux doigts de sa fille chérie vouée à ne jamais enfanter. Il aurait cependant été rassuré s'il avait su que la vierge l'avait de suite ôtée avec mépris, puis jetée du haut de la montagne.

Certains prétendent que cette bague tomba en Lydie. Forgée par la démesure inquiète d'un titanide, touchée par l'ingéniosité d'une olympienne, elle rendait invisible tout mortel la passant à son doigt.

Mais Zeus Jaloux regardait les hommes, engeance étrange, tourmentée et rusée.

Conseillé par Prudence, il préparait déjà le châtiment de la race de Gygès.


	2. Hermès

Fandom : Mythologie grecque

Persos/Pairing : Hermès et Athéna

Prompt : Rivalité intellectuelle

Demandé par : flo_nelja

Rating maximum : PG-13

* * *

Jalouse de la concurrence que lui faisait son demi-frère sur le terrain de l'intelligence, Athéna se plaisait souvent à rappeler qu'avant d'être le dieu des alchimistes, des magiciens et des penseurs profonds, Hermès n'était qu'un petit bloc de pierre orné gardant les maisons, un grotesque phallus porte-bonheur que certains saoulards athéniens n'avaient pas eu tort de décapiter.


End file.
